Bad Love
by lionkinguard
Summary: This story happens not long before Scar planned to burn Pedra do Reino. A sexy young lion meets with an equally sexy jackal.


It's a nice morning in the Pride Lands and Kion strolls alone through the savannah. Lately, Scar's army has attacked more than usual and Kion has fought hard, especially against jackals.  
However, their struggles have been increasingly... well... different. When fighting the jackals, Kion ceases to be serious and begins to enjoy himself, except when facing Reirei. Whenever Kion is about to fight Reirei, his legs begin to tremble and he begins to feel a strange heat all over his body.  
While walking through the Kingdom Lands, Kion recalls what happened yesterday:

_The bad guys has once again invaded the Pride Lands, and once again the Lion Guard had to kick them out._  
_"Beshte, Bunga: Crocodiles. Fuli: hyenas. Ono: Vultures. I deal with jackals."_  
_All followed the leader's orders and separate to face the other groups. Kion has begin to fight the jackals. Now that he was grown up, it was much easier._  
_"I better get out of here." Goigoi started to run away._  
_"Oh no, you won't."_  
_Kion ran after the jackal and jumped on him, causing him to surrender:_  
_"Ok, ok! You got me! Now let me go!"_  
_Kion let Goigoi run away._  
_"And don't come back!"_  
_Kion looked around and saw Reirei trying to escape._  
_"Not this time, Reirei."_  
_It didn't take long for Kion to get close to the jackal and jump on her:_  
_"Got you!"_  
_"I caught you!"_  
_Reirei turned quickly and started to roll with Kion._  
_"Stop it!"_  
_Finally, the two stopped, Kion on top of Reirei._  
_Reirei felt something touching her pussy and, surbrised, she looked there. Kion's cock was against her pussy. Kion felt something too and looked at the same place. They were both shocked._  
_After a few seconds of silence, Reirei spoke with a smile._  
_"You really caught me, Kion."_  
_Kion also smiled at her and they both flushed._  
_"Un-Bunga-lievable, Kion! You got them all! Alone!"_  
_Bunga appeared with the rest of the Guard and the lion climbed off the jackal._  
_"Yes. Hmm... Go back with your pack to the Outlands." Kion said, a little embarrassed._  
_"Sure, Kion. But we'll still see each other again."_  
_Reirei smiled boldly before leaving._  
_"That was weird." Said Ono._

"Ah. Reirei." Kion sighs.  
The Lion Guard leader had given his team the day off to rest from the stresses of the last few days.  
His thoughts distract him and Kion reaches the border. He looks at the dry landscape with some fear, but suddenly shows a smile and enters the Outlands.  
Meanwhile, Reirei roams the Outlands looking for food:  
"I don't know how I'm still with that lazy jackal. I have to be the one to do everything. And Scar doesn't help with anything. He just want to know about the damn Pride Lands. What is this?!"  
Reirei sniff something and decide to follow the smell.  
Kion walks through the Outlands sniffing:  
"She must walk nearby. I recognized this smell everywhere."  
Not far away, Reirei observes Kion:  
"I knew this smell was familiar."  
Kion closes his eyes to focus on his smell.  
"She's near. I feel it."  
"Hello, Kion." Reirei leap behind the lion.  
"Ah! Reirei! You scared me!"  
"You were looking for someone?"  
"No! I mean yes! I mean..."  
The lion's legs begin to tremble and his body warms up quickly.  
"So...?" She insists.  
"I... I have to tell you something, Reirei."  
Reirei approaches Kion, face to face:  
"I think I know what you want, Kion."  
"Y-You know?!"  
"Oh yeah. Let's jump this part, yes?"  
Reirei kiss Kion, who widens his eyes in surprise. But instead of trying to get off, the lion closes his eyes and shares his tongue with the jackal's. They keep dancing with their tongues until they need to breathe and both separate their lips. Reirei smiles boldly, before lying on his back and spreading his legs to show his pussy to Kion.  
"I think you have something for me. Don't you, Kion?" She smiles boldly.  
Kion feels something grow beneath him and Reirei smiles as he sees the lion's instrument grow. Instinctively, Kion gets the message and, with a passionate smile, slowly approaches the resting jackal. Reaching her, Kion positions himself, leaving his penis towards her pussy.  
"Are you sure... Can I...?"  
"Come on, Kion. I know you want it."  
Kion smiles at the jackal and slowly begins to descend until he stick his penis into her pussy.  
"Oh." Reirei let out a soft moan.  
Kion begins to slowly push his cock inside her up and down, causing both to begin to feel pleasure. Their movements accelerate a little and their moans increase:  
"Oh, Kion! Keep going!"  
"Oh, yes! Reirei!"  
Kion is getting tired and decides to rest his head on Reirei's belly.  
"Oh!"  
"Kion!"  
The action continues slowly before Reirei ask for:  
"Faster, Kion!"  
Then Kion raises his head again to speed up his cock movements.  
"Oh!" Reirei feels closer to the climax.  
"Reirei! I feel… I…" Kion feels something about to shoot from his cock.  
"Ah!" The jackal screams with pleasure.  
"Oh!" Kion finally reaches the limit and shoots into her.  
Reirei's pussy is full of Kion's cum. Then, after releasing his penis from the jackal's den, the lion decides to lie beside her to rest. Reirei gets up, his hole dripping.  
"W-What are you doing?!" Kion asks confused.  
"Don't you like dessert, Kion?"  
Reirei stand over Kion, leaving them in the 69 position. The jackal begins to lick the product of the Kion's object.  
"Oh."  
Kion decides to lick the jackal's den. They both lick each other, wanting to leave everything clean. But instead of cleaning, they get more dirty. The pleasure of both makes the lion release more product from his penis and the jackal release more from his pussy.  
Reirei lie down next to Kion, now both in the same position and the two start laughing.  
"Ha ha ha ha."  
"Wow. This was amazing."  
"It really was, Kion. I never thought a lion could make me feel so good."  
"And I never thought I could feel this way with a jackal. Even a hot one." After some thoughtful silence, Kion decides to admit it. "I love you, Reirei." Kion turns to look his beloved in the eyes to see her smiling at him. "I've been feeling awkward around you for a long time. You're so beautiful and... well... I like our moments together. Even us always fighting."  
"I know what you mean. I always saw you as the enemy. But you grew up and our struggles became more intense. Besides, you're kind of cute. And you wanna know something? You are better than Goigoi. A lot."  
Kion looks at his small wet object and laughs with Reirei. The two kiss again with love, curling their tongues.  
"I better get back to the Pride Lands before they miss me." Kion gets up with her.  
"You'll always be welcome here, Kion. Now you're part of my pack."  
"I can't wait to see you again."  
"Bye, Kion."  
"Goodbye, Reirei."  
The two say goodbye with one last kiss.  
Walking back to the Pride Lands, Kion thinks: _I can't believe I did that. Reirei is amazing. I wish she would leave Scar's army. I can't wait to see her again._  
Returning to his pack, Reirei thinks: _I can't believe I'm in love with a lion. He's the enemy. If Scar finds out, I'm dead. I wish things were different._  
"Reirei!"  
"Kiburi?! What are you doing here?!"  
"Scar wants to talk to us. He has a plan to conquer the Pride Rock and defeat the Lion Guard for good."  
"I'm going."  
Before following Kiburi to the volcano, Reirei looks back and whispers sadly:  
"I'm sorry, Kion."

**Reirei is my favorite villain in the series. I fell in love with her as soon as I saw the episode The Kupatana Celebration. I know that it**'**s not very "used" in fanart or fanfics and I want to change that. So, I decided to write this story, with a couple that I always liked. Kill me if you want, but I love Reirei and I will always love her.**


End file.
